


Mazel tow

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1 miejsce w konkursie, Gen, M/M, Post War, bezpairingowo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape nienawidził Bożego Narodzenia.</p><p>Miniaturka zajęła pierwsze miejsce w konkursie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazel tow

Severus Snape nienawidził świąt Bożego Narodzenia, a raczej tego, jak bardzo w jego odczuciu były przytłaczające. Nienawidził zapachu pierników otaczającego go praktycznie w każdym pomieszczeniu, w którym się pojawił — nawet w jego własnych komnatach! Albus doskonale wiedział o jego stosunku do tego okresu w roku, a mimo wszystko uparcie podarowywał mu skarpety, które miał nadzieję, że chociaż trochę rozgrzeją mistrza eliksirów w zimnych lochach. Dobrze, że chociaż wełna nie była zbyt kolorowa, a tonacja — jaskrawa. W sumie co roku zmieniały się tylko odcienie czerni, zieleni, szarości i fioletu. Severus nie przyznał się nikomu, że zakłada je w szczególne wieczory, gdy potrzebuje kogoś przy sobie, kiedy lochy wydają się chłodniejsze, ciemniejsze i mniej przyjazne.

Severus rozejrzał się po salonie i jego wzrok spoczął na chanukii. Podszedł do niej i po odmówieniu krótkiej modlitwy odpalił od szamaszu pierwszą świecę. Po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Od dzieciństwa był przyzwyczajony, że Chanukę spędzał sam — gdy był małym dzieckiem, wraz z matką po kryjomu i w pośpiechu odprawiali błogosławieństwo, licząc, że nie przyłapie ich ojciec. Nienawidził ich religii, uważał ją za herezję i obwiniał za zło całego świata. Mały chłopiec nie rozumiał, dlaczego ojciec nie pozwala im chociaż na tę odrobinę radości, na tę odrobinę wiary, dzięki której mogą przetrwać jego najgorsze, pijackie wyzwiska czy bolesne sińce, które nigdy nie bladły. W ciągu tych dziecięcych lat Severus nauczył się jednego — nigdy nie przyznawaj się do tego, co czujesz, do tego, kim jesteś. Matka, mimo opieki, którą go otoczyła, podświadomie przekazywała mu, że powinien się wstydzić tego kim jest, w co wierzy; mówiła, jak może mu to zaszkodzić, _czy nie dość razów dostałeś za pytanie się, dlaczego nie nazywa cię bâhûr, jak ja?_

Przy drugiej świecy zaczął się zastanawiać nad teraźniejszością — czy powinien udać się do synagogi? Gdzie znajduje się ta najbliższa? Czy może powinien wybrać tę na drugim końcu Londynu? A może nawet w Irlandii? Nikt by go tam nie poznał, nie zaszkodziłby mu. Tyle lat nie odwiedzał świątyni, że aż wstyd mu było przed samym sobą. Starał się na co dzień przestrzegać reguł Tory, ale czasami było to trudne, gdy jedynymi istotami, które wiedziały o jego wierze i związanych z nią nakazach, były skrzaty domowe. Pierwsze lata w Hogwarcie, spędzone jako nauczyciel, były skomplikowane — te kłamstwa, które musiał wymyślać, zaczęły przychodzić mu coraz łatwiej wraz ze stażem pracy. Nie, nigdy się nie kończyły — a to zatrudniony zostawał nowy nauczyciel, który posiadał kolejny zestaw pytań _czy chcesz…, dlaczego…, a może..._ , a to ktoś z Ministerstwa wpadł z wizytą…

Trzecią świecę zapalił, starając się uspokoić oddech. Jutro powie Albusowi, że nie chce kolejnych skarpet.

Czwarta, zapłonęła wraz z nową siłą, wraz z odwagą, którą w sobie zbierał. Kalkulował, czy to, co chce zrobić, jest dobre, czy przyniesie mu więcej korzyści, czy może raczej jednak powinien się powstrzymać i dalej żyć jak dotychczas? Czy było to aż takie złe życie? Bolesne, samotne — tak, ale czy naprawdę powinien wyjść z tych ścian? Ludzie po wojnie zaczęli nazywać go odważnym, ale czy rzeczywiście był taki? Momentami wydawało mu się, że stawanie przed Voldemortem, tortury innych, jego, było prostsze od przyznania się, że wierzy w Boga. Adonai.

Przy piątej zerknął na specjalnie przygotowane dla niego na oliwie, latkesy posypane cukrem pudrem oraz kuskus z warzywami. Przy stole leżała tylko jedna czekoladowa moneta, która towarzyszyła mu od dzieciństwa oraz stało jedno krzesło. Opakowanie straciło złocenie, wracając do srebrnego koloru. Czekolada zapewne już dawno była przeterminowana. Ale to była ostatnia czekoladowa moneta, którą dostał od mamy. Miała już tyle lat…

Szósta. Samotność.

Severus zadrżał po raz kolejny.

Siódma świeca paliła się, przyciągając go do siebie, do swojego ciepła.

Tak.

Severus ostatni raz omiótł wzrokiem zastawiony lekko stół, schował czekoladkę do kieszeni szaty i wyszedł ze swoich komnat.

Nie wiedział do końca, w którą stronę się udać. Na górę, do gabinetu dyrektora czy raczej ku jednemu z ostatnich żyjących, i wciąż będących na wolności, rówieśników? A może do jednej z nielicznych współpracownic, która nigdy nie przestała w niego wierzyć, popychać dalej, wyżej? 

— Wybierzesz się ze mną jutro na obchody ostatniego dnia Chanuki do synagogi? Zaśpiewasz ze mną _Maoz Cur_? Nauczę cię.

— To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

I Severus wcale nie musiał tłumaczyć się ze swojej wiary, nie potrzebował się ukrywać. Co więcej miał do stracenia? Przeżył jednego ze swoich Panów, drugi uwolnił go ze swoich więzów, jego opinii już nic więcej nie mogło zaszkodzić. A jeżeli dzięki temu nie będzie więcej sam? Będzie miał z kim porozmawiać, kogo zapytać o zdanie, z kim podyskutować i się inteligentnie pokłócić? Nauczyć się żyć.

Dlaczego tak się bał? Nie miał czego. Już nie.


End file.
